The night she left
by Mell23
Summary: She left me tonight, maybe not intentionally but she left. God, what did i do to deserve this? Please bring me to her again. Alex/Mitchie. Demi/Selena. Mikayla/Sonny.


The night she left

**This is my new fic. Its just a one-shot i was inspired to write. Please review and tell me in the end who you think the narrator is. If you want i can also PM you to let you know who i interpreted as the narrator. Please tell me what you think.**

I've been sitting here for hours it seemed, just staring at the same spot. The spot she was standing a few hours ago. The spot where she told me she was leaving. The spot where she reached out and gave me one last kiss, a goodbye kiss. The spot that she took one hesitant step away and looked back at me. She smiled slightly but saw the expression on my face and turned away. She turned away from me, from her love, from her hope, from her life. So I sat there, I sat there and stared at that spot. I didn't cry. I didn't get angry. I just sat there, staring off into space, thinking about my life and her and everything we could've been, everything we should've been.

Why did God have to be so cruel? Is this my destiny? Is it hers? Why us? There are so many questions running through my head but I know that no one can answer them. Not why or when or even how. Everything seemed so surreal. This couldn't be happening to me. Why me?

I finally focused back on the spot on the ground in front of me and still saw her footprints pressed into the snow. Then I looked a few inches behind the spot and saw the footprints that led her away from me. The footprints she took not so long ago that broke my heart. They looked so soft and fragile in the snow, like the wind could come and cover them, erasing her from this earth, from me. Why did it have to be this way?

I looked back at the first imprints she made, when she was standing in front of me. I looked at the spot. I couldn't believe that my life would turn out like it did in this moment. I looked back at the footprints and saw the snow shifting slightly. I shifted my gaze a few centimeters up and saw her boots rocking back and forth in front of me.

I hesitated before I looked back up and saw her face. She had come back. She came back for me. I knew she would, I just didn't know how long it would take. She looked pale and wispy, ethereal almost. Her black hair caressed her face in the wind as her eyes softly looked into mine, searching.

She just stood there. She stood there looking at me and I looked at her. Words weren't needed. I now knew her fate, and she knew mine. She turned her head and looked around. She looked toward the light and smiled. The sun seemed to be spraying through the clouds, trying to capture the beauty standing in front of me. The sun came out for her, though it shouldn't have.

She looked back at me and beckoned me to follow her with her eyes but I shook my head slowly, trying not to scare her into leaving. She frowned slightly and looked back to the light. It was calling her; the sun was calling her to come to it. Everything wanted her for who she was, but she was mine. Again, she beckoned me to come with her eyes, adding a wave of her hands. I looked down again, mesmerized by the spot where her boots now stood.

How had I missed it before? This was not the way things were supposed to happen. This should not have been her life. It should have been me. It was my fault, why couldn't she see that? Why was she calling me to come with her? The positions should be switched. I shouldn't be given the blessing to be here. I can't be here without her.

I looked up to the sky and asked silently, God, why have you done this to me? Why did you let her go? The sun finally broke through the clouds and seemed to capture my angel in the most radiating light. It looked like she had a halo around her head, the light catching her beautifully at every feature. She was fully white now, shining with light that came from inside her.

She finally looked back at me one last time and I knew she was going to leave me again. She couldn't stay this time, not again. It was time for her to leave. I no longer had the privilege of being comforted by the sight of my angel, no; I was going to be alone, as I was destined to be. She began to walk away again. She didn't touch me this time; she knew she wouldn't be able to leave if she did. She knew I wouldn't let her if she did.

This was the last time I was going to see her. She walked closer toward the sun but paused just before she reached it. I saw her glance back at me and pause. She smiled sadly but continued to look at me, not being able to lift her feet and step forward, a step away from me.

I saw the blue and red flashing against her white skin and knew that she couldn't be saved. I couldn't hear a thing, just the wind blowing against me, making my hair tumble around my face. This is the end, the end I've been dreading, and the end that doesn't consist of her. She looked to the oncoming lights and knew it was time to leave. She blew me one last kiss and from far away whispered something to me.

The wind carried it to my ears and I heard her. _I love you my angel, don't ever forget me. Please forgive me. _Oh God, I would never forget her. I would never do anything to hurt her, just please don't take her away from me. Don't take the love of my life from under my arms.

She turned away, cutting me off from the view of her face that comforted me so much and she walked away. She took the final steps that needed to be taken and walked away. She walked away, not only from me, but from this life, from this world, from her life.

The lights were right in front of me now, I knew it was too late to save her, but me; well I was too far past saving. I couldn't live without her, my heart just shattered into two big pieces. Half followed her when she left and the other half mourned its loss. The other half remained with me, battered and broken. It would never make a full recovery that, I was sure of.

My hearing finally came back to me, just as my sight escaped me. The last thing I saw was a figure hurriedly running to pick me from the ruins. I felt two strong arms surround me as the figure picked me up from the ruins of the car, or what remained of it. They picked me up from the ruins of my heart, the ruins of my life but most of all the ruins of my love.

I could hear more footsteps and yelling, but I couldn't register what the sounds of each word meant, I was too far gone. I was being pulled away from my angel. I felt her warm touch against mine diminish and my heart stopped. I stopped breathing. I felt peaceful and was floating away from this earth, just as my love was. I didn't hesitate as much as she did but I took the time to look back at the mess I left behind.

The paramedic was performing CPR on me, hoping to revive me while another was setting up some equipment. I glanced back at the sun getting larger and the light washing over me. This was beautiful, I felt warm and comfort and safe and love, most of all I felt love. I felt like I did when I was with my angel. And then I saw her, smiling just beyond the sun, just beyond my reach. I was just a few steps away from her.

She held her hand out and I smiled. All was well; I was going to be okay. But something caught my eye and I looked back. I looked away from the love of my life calling to me and saw them picking her up from the ground on the passenger side of the vehicle. She looked so broken and lifeless, but I looked back in front of me and there she was, happy and well. I took one step forward and that's when I felt it; pain. I was too late, I waited too long.

She was slipping away from my grip and I was hurtling back to the earth. I felt pressure on my chest and the light diminished to almost nothing. I blacked out and when I did, I remembered. I remembered the moments before I ruined my life, before I ruined her life.

_I looked over to her and she smiled at me. She was happy, hell I was happy. No one could stop us feeling what we were feeling. We had each other, that was all that mattered and all that ever will matter. We were driving down a lonely road, heading up north for the weekend to our cottage. It was her idea, but I loved it. _

_She loved the snow and she loved just cuddling up in front of the fire and talking. It was pure bliss for me. I took her hand lightly in mine and looked over to her. I smiled and kissed her palm, she was gorgeous. She laced our fingers together and leaned into me over the arm rest. _

_I felt her head rest on my shoulder and I sighed. God, I love her so much, nothing could change that. She giggled quietly and looked up at me. She pecked my lips and detached her hand from mine. I looked down at her questioningly and that's when she dove her hand toward my midsection and began tickling me. It was wrong timing but she looked too cute for words. _

_I began laughing and fidgeting. She knew I couldn't handle this, she knew all too well yet that didn't stop her. There was a glint in her eye as I looked at her and felt the car slip on a patch of ice. I jerked the wheel, forgetting about my laughter and she grabbed on to the arm of her seat. _

_I couldn't get control of the car, it was just too much. I saw her jerk the wheel towards her causing the car to roll over on her side of the vehicle._

_I looked over to her just as we were about to hit. She looked at me straight in the eye and I saw everything I needed to see. She looked scared; her eyes bulged out with tears in them. I saw the pain but I also saw the happiness and the love she held for me and only me. Then we hit. I lost sight of her, everything was a mess of pain and crushing sounds afterwards. _

_The car finally came rolling to a stop and I looked over to her. Her eyes were beginning to close and her breathing began to diminish. I managed to whisper out a strangled "No" but her eyes continued to droop. _

_I mustered up all the strength I could and pushed myself out of the car. I crawled toward her and tried as delicately as I could to pull her out. I got her down in front of me on the floor and stared at her. She saved me life and sacrificed hers in the process. How could she be so stupid? This was the end, for me and her. _

_I began losing touch and collapsed to the floor, and then I woke up. _

This is not the way it was supposed to happen. I was not supposed to be alive, she was. I was supposed to be the one watching over her. I was supposed to be the one taking care of her, not the other way around.

I could still feel the cold snow seeping into my shirt but I wasn't cold. I was numb, without her I was nothing, nobody. I tried to move my fingers but found it impossible. I tried to move my eye lids but that too proved impossible. I could hear the people muttering things around me but couldn't make them out. I could feel waves of sadness and pain radiating around me but could not understand.

The people around me began packing their things up and walking away from my cold lifeless body. I was slipping away, I had never been revived. I never planned on being revived. I could still feel the pain though, there was just nothing they could do, and no one could save me now. I thanked God for that. I thanked my guardian angel for that; I thanked my love for that.

This was the end for me, the end that I prayed would happen. The end where I would wake up in the arms of the woman I loved, but things never turn out the way they're supposed to, I've realized that now. As I lay there, waiting for someone to retrieve me I saw her again, with tears in her eyes. We were not going to be together, somehow I could tell.

Why God? Why? After all I have been through, why not just let me this one moment of joy? I prayed, I prayed like I have never prayed before and I felt my spirit being lifted from my body. This was the final time this would happen. I continued to pray, I continued to hope, and I continued to wish, waiting for something to happen.

I felt a hand brush my cheek and I opened my eyes. I saw her warm brown eyes looking down on me and I knew I had been saved. I have been saved but not from death. I have been saved from an eternity without my angel, without my love by my side, and for that I thanked God. This was my destiny; this has always been my fate.

I leaned in to her touch and smiled gently, showing her with my eyes how much I truly loved her. She nodded at me and smiled her smile. I knew I would be okay. She leaned down and kissed my lips softly but lovingly and she pulled on my arm, walking me towards the light.

We walked hand in hand towards the light together, on our finally journey and everything was the way it was supposed to be. Our families were forgotten, our friends, our jobs, that lonely road. Everything in our lives was forgotten as we began our new life together.

There was no looking back this time, there was no doubt, no pain, no sorrow just love. That is how I came into this life on earth and that is how I left, in love.


End file.
